


I want this

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: „Was tust du hier, Derek?“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232783) by stilesandderek. 



Er steht einfach nur da, nahe der Steinwand des Klassenzimmers, zerbricht sich sein kleines Werwolfhirn, und hat einen absolut und gänzlich todunglücklichen Ausdruck auf seinem glühenden, schönen Gesicht. Das sollte nicht so sein. Nicht nach den ganzen Malen, die Stiles ihn schon hat lächeln sehen.  
„Was tust du hier, Derek?“  
Es ist nicht so, als habe er einen Grund. Sich in ein Mädchen zu verlieben und den Staat zu verlassen bedeutet nicht, zurückkommen und das „Kind, das nicht weiß, was es fühlt“ zu quälen.  
„Ich will das hier.“  
Es ist ein Schlag in die Magengrube, der Atem wird so schnell aus ihm heraus gepresst, dass es schwer ist, etwas anderes einzuatmen, als _Kieferderekzimtwald_. Stiles starrt ihn an, absolut ungläubig.  
„Ich will dich, Stiles“, sagt Derek, leise, und den Kopf einziehend, als sei er sich sicher, dass er verrückt ist.  
Das Herz gegen seine Brust schlagend, wirft Stiles sich nach vorne, und greift mit einer Hand nach dem Material von Dereks Shirt, während er mit der anderen nach seinen kratzigen Bartstoppeln tastet. Er presst seinen Mund gegen Dereks, bis dieser stärker zurückküsst, bis seine Lungen brennen.  
„Ich wollte dich schon immer.“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Я этого хочу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365495) by [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [OrionWerwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf)




End file.
